


Wish you were here

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work meetings you bump into someone you’ve been trading pictures with online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish you were here

“Oh wow, who is that?” You turn your head to your friend, away from the picture on your phone.

“That would be J.J..” You turn back around to catch the rest of his daily updates.

“That rando dude you accidentally added and befriended?” She settles in next to you, looking over your shoulder and watching his 3D animations walk across the small screen. You nod as it goes to the next picture - one with him and his mouse, Mildred. “Well he’s cute. Good job Y/N.”

You laugh and put the phone down. “Shut up.”

“Are you blushing?”

“What?! No!”

“You are so totally BLUSHING! You have a crush on Random Snapchat Dude!” Kelly laughs and heads into the kitchen with a shake of her head. But she was right. You were blushing because he was good looking - along with being smart, funny, and a total film geek just like you. He's been talking about a new podcast he's in 'Film Geek Army' and though you've only listened to the first one you knew you found a new favorite. “So where does he live?”

“Uhh...” You busy yourself with cleaning up the coffee table a bit.

“Y/N... .”

“Austin...?” You mumble as you pick up your plate and walk into the kitchen, Kelly’s footsteps quick behind yours.

“Austin? As in, Texas? As in, where you’re going to be this weekend for your work meetings?” You can practically feel her radiating with eagerness behind you as you rinse your dishes and stack them next to the sink.

“Yes. BUT!” You turn. “I have no plans to go see him. We’re just random people who sometimes send pictures to each other. So, knock it off.”

“Knock what off?” She smiles wide and bounces up and down.

“I can see the smoke pouring out of your ears Kelly. I am flying into Austin tomorrow night, going straight to the hotel to bed, I have practically back to back meetings on Saturday, back to the hotel, and fly back Sunday morning. I’m not going to have any time for... whatever you’re planning.”

* * *

 

_6:30pm Saturday Night_

You sit on the little deck of Alta’s Cafe overlooking Lady Bird Lake; it’s a cute little place near your hotel that the lovely woman at the front desk suggested, and since your meetings for the day ended early you decided to treat yourself. A glass of wine and an almost empty cheese plate sit in front of you and your phone is in your hand as you go over some of the notes from the day. Kelly had been sending you texts all day, asking you if you had any free time; any time to snap J.J. and see where he was to ‘connect’.

You open up snapchat and don’t see anything new since you checked it earlier in the afternoon. You push your sunglasses up onto your head, hold the phone out, and snap a quick selfie. ‘Wish you were here!’ you type across your smiling face, then move the text down a bit and add it to your story. You pop a piece of cheese in your mouth and then go over to TsumTsum to finish up your mission for the day. 2 games in and a notification pops down on your phone ‘Snapchat [now], from josejonez’ You finish up the game and head over to the snapchat app, opening up his snap.

‘You have 2 wishes left’ Is written across the screen, J.J.’s smiling face off to the right and a circled head... . You turn quickly to see J.J. sitting on the other side of the small patio, turned in his chair to look over at you.

“Boy, am I glad you check your snaps as soon as you get them or I would have looked super creepy staring at the back of your head waiting.” He pushes his sunglasses down a bit and points at your table. “Mind if I join you?”

* * *

 

_This isn’t what I intended at all_ , you think to yourself two hours later standing in the hotel’s elevator with J.J. next to you, fingers interlocked. After inviting him to your table you guys had talked until the place closed, then a simple kiss on the cheek turned into much more with just a slight turn of a head. A biker on the trail below you yelled out ‘Get a room’ and you just looked at J.J. and whispered ‘My hotel is just down the street.’ Now here you were. The elevator dings and you’re pulled forward gently as he walks out, pausing in the middle of the hallway, waiting.

“This way.” You turn left and walk till the end of the hallway, pulling your key from your pocket and letting go of his hand so you could slide it in and open the door. J.J. walks in behind you, past you as you stand to the side and then close and lock the door again. You turn and lean against the door, watching as he walks into the room and looks out the big window that looked out to the river. 

“This is a nice view.” Pushing yourself off the door you walk into the room turning on lights; put the key next to the tv, purse down on a chair, shoes slipped off  and under the table, start letting your hair down. You pull the hair pins out and chuck them on the table as you run your fingers over your scalp, eyes closed as you rub the stress of the day away.

Then there are hands on your hips, his body moving behind yours to pull you back against him. You let yourself lean back, head lolling to the side and back against his shoulder, a sigh escaping your lips. “Man you must’ve really had a long day.” J.J.’s voice was low - near your ear, sending a small shiver through your body. He chuckles and lowers his head, placing a small kiss where neck meets shoulder. Your hands move up, unbuttoning your blouse as his hands move up under it, caressing your goosebumped skin. When the last button is undone you shrug out of it, J.J. helping by stepping back, hands sliding from your waist, letting the shirt fall at your feet.

You turn and put your hand on his chest as he moves towards you, stopping him. You push him down onto the bed. He bounces with a smile on his face and you snatch the hat from his head and plop it down on your own then motion to his shirt. “Your turn.”

“We doing it tit for tat, then?”

You smile. “Yeah, I showed you tat, now show me some tit J.J.” He laughs and takes his sunglasses that were hooked on his shirt and hands them over, and as you put them on, his shirt comes up over his head and joins yours on the floor. You pull down the sunglasses, mimicking his move from earlier, and look down at him; his tan chest bare, toned, and so much nicer than you imagined. You step forward between his legs to cup his face, tilting it up to yours and his hands went to your waist, looking for the zipper to your skirt. A couple kiss-filled, handsy minutes later your skirt was pooled around your feet and his jeans were undone.  He motions you back and you do so, leaning back against the dresser and crossing your arms, watching as he kicks off his shoes and stands, pushing his jeans down and adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor.

He takes two steps forward, covering the small space between you and cups your face, thumbs running gently across your jaw before he lowers his mouth to yours, kissing you feverishly and you melt. Your arms go around his shoulders and you plaster yourself to the front of him, his hard-on presses against your stomach. J.J.’s hands move down your back to your ass, grabbing onto it and moving you up onto the dresser in one swift motion - you pull back with a squeak when he lifts, and then you laugh when he places you back down. His hands settle on the top of your thighs, moving slowly between them as he watches your face, pushing them apart with very little force. Your breathing grows shallow as his hands dip down, trailing lightly over your panties and that little half smile crosses his lips.

He locks eyes with you and presses his fingers against you, hitting your sensitive clit and gently circling it through your panties. You moan and bite your lip, sagging back against the mirror your hands flutter out at your sides as small tingles move through your body and the hat slips from your head. “I love how responsive you are to the littlest touch.” His voice is raspy, mouth pink from the rough kisses. He presses harder and you gasp. Your back arches and eyes close as your fists clench on either side of you, wanting to reach out and grab him, to push him down on the bed and ride him till morning. You moan again at the thought and your eyes flutter open when he moves his hands off you.

“J.J. ...?”  
  


“Shhh.” He reaches for the top of your panties and tugs down, then quirks an eyebrow up and looks at you. Palms flat on the dresser you push yourself up just enough for J.J. to slide the garment down. One of his arms goes around you, pulling you forward just slightly until you were right on the edge and then he kneels down.

“J.J.!” Your knees come together in front of his face and you sit up. “You don’t have to - I mean -I’m normally pretty good to just go.” You stammer down at him, hands in your lap trying to cover yourself.

“Y/N.” His hands rest on your knees. “Do you like it?” You feel your body blush and he chuckles.”Well I like  _doing_  it. Will you let me?” He rubs at your knee reassuringly.

“Well I mean, if you’re offering - on your knees - I’m not gonna say no.” You lean back again, moving your hands slowly back to the top of the dresser, palms flat as your legs ease back open with gentle prodding from J.J.. It’s been so long since this was done for your pleasure only, not just as a warm up to get you ready for another.

You feel J.J.’s warm breath on you, his large hands roving over your thighs as he drops kisses on them. They move around to the back of you, pulling you even closer to the edge, moving your legs over his shoulders, to meet his face. You sigh happily as you watch him move slowly, like he was savoring each moment - each movement. Then in one swift motion he licks your slit from bottom to top, pressing his tongue in at just the right spot to make you jerk with a gasp that felt like you sucked all the air out of the room and grab onto his hair as he did it again.  Oh god. Oh christ is this man talented. Another lick and then his mouth covers you and his tongue-  _Oh sweet jiminy christmas._

You have a death grip on his hair as you squirm under his mouth, your heels dig into his back; hands and feet working together to bring him closer to you. A soft moaning hum emanates from your body as your hips rock to the movements of his mouth, his tongue insistent against your clit.

“Oh god, fuck -- J.J. --”

“Hmm?” He hums against you. Your body gives a little jerk as you gasp.

“Shit! I’m gonna -- fuck!” You voice cracks as your body hunches forward and goes stiff, your hands grab onto the edge of the dresser, and thighs tighten around J.J.’s head. You could feel your muscles contracting around his tongue as he dips it in you and hums, sending your body over the edge. It was only when he has slowed and backed off slightly that you let out the breath you had been holding out in a slow whine, your body quaking as J.J. rocks back on his heels, a cocky grin on his face. Your hand shakily reaches out for him and he stands, moving back between your legs. You sag against him, chest heaving as his arms encircle you.

“Want to...” You look up to see him hitch a thumb towards the bed and you nod. The dresser did it’s fair share of moaning already and you didn’t think it could handle much of anything else - not the way you wanted it anyway. You tilt your head up and nip him on the chin, making him laugh. “Alright, come on.” He helps you down from the dresser and to the bed on wobbly legs.

“Wait.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m not setting my naked body on that.” You point at the bedspread. “Do you know how often they wash those?”

“Right.” WIth one hand around your waist he uses the other to yank the bedspread off the bed and tosses it to the floor. “There, all better.”

“Thank you.” You kiss the corner of his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste yourself on his lips, before you crawl into bed on your hands and knees and roll onto your back, spreading your arms out wide with a smile. You crook a finger at him and his smile grows bigger.

“As you wish.” You smile at the reference and then te pushes his boxer briefs down and --  _oh my_. He crawls up onto the bed settling next to you, arm bent and head resting in his hand looking down at you.

“What are you doing?” You say softly, turning your body towards him so you could look at him better.

“Just letting you rest a bit.” His other hand comes up and plays with your hair, pushing it back off your shoulders and his hand ghosts down to rest on your hip.

“J.J., as nice as that is,” You lean forward and press your lips to his chest. “Just fuck me right now.” Each word punctuated with a soft open mouth kiss to his chest, collar bone, neck, and up until you land on his lips. Your hands cradle his jaw and he curls into you. With his body flush against yours, he pushes you back to your previous position as he moves over you, hands bracing himself on either side of you. Your legs open and he settles between them, your breath hitching as you feel the weight of his cock settle on top of you. You reach down and grab hold of him and idly start stroking.

He groans and pulls back, grabbing onto your wrist and pinning it to the side of your head. “Stay.” He points at it then reaches down. You gasp and arch your back as you feel his thumb run over your clit again, dipping lower, and then you feel a finger slip right inside your wet and ready body. You feel every movement he makes inside you. Your hands ball into the sheets as he pulls his finger out and sits up into a kneeling position to grab hold of himself and lean forward.

You close your eyes and let the sensation of him slowly filling you up take over your body; a stretch, followed by sheer pleasure which was nearly overwhelming. A couple moments of adjustments, of slowly moving back and forth, and he was buried inside you. With a sigh of contentment you shift your hips just a smidgen more and then wrap your legs around him. He leans down and kisses you as he starts to move. Your nails trail up his spine as you both find your rhythm and move together, fast but gentle as you kiss and murmur sweet nothings to each other.

It wasn’t long though until you were panting again, your hands running up and down his sweaty chest. “God you feel so good.” You moan out.

J.J. chuckles and runs his lips across your collar bone, nibbling gently. “You have no idea, Y/N.” You rock against him, meeting his thrusts as things get a bit rougher. His hands grab your waist and he increases his pace,  before one moves idly down to caress a thumb across your clit.

“Oh god yes, fuck me, please!” You pull your breasts out from your bra and cup them, pinching your nipples as J.J. pounds into you. “Fuck, J.J. -- please tell me you’re close --”

“Come for me Y/N.” He grunts out, teeth clenched. You hike a leg further up around his waist and pull your hips flush to his, driving him further into you, him hitting your g-spot sends a wave of pleasure coursing through you. It pulls a low wail from your body as you come, your body clenching hard around him. He keeps going, his eyes closed, concentrating until finally his body shakes and he collapses on top of you, panting, your bodies shuddering together as he comes inside you.

After a minute he pushes himself up on his forearms, peppering your breast with kisses as he slowly pumps into you. You card a hand through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp as your body jerks and shudders beneath him. “J.J. ... “

“What baby?” You smile at the pet name.

“Stay the night?”

He presses a kiss to your lips. “As you wish.”


End file.
